1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a squeeze sensing unit and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal. A mobile terminal can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal.
As it becomes multifunctional, such a terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices in the aspect of hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users want their mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the mobile terminal. Such designs may also include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal.
Owing to the improvements, the user can generate an input signal using a touch sensor provided in the display unit of the terminal. However, the related terminal has a problem in that a control command is applied to the display unit by an unintentionally applied touch input when the display unit is activated.